Talk:The Murk
Map incorrect? I can't check, but is the map correct at the top-right corner? I have my characters already possessing the completed Bronze Disc, and the exit at the top-right is only accessible from the West square; it is blocked to the South. I did notice that after getting the Disc, all the message "hints" are gone (bug report sent) such as "ground feels firmer" etc. Maybe it is actually a different map or something...? K!ZeRo 23:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Character Build: Opt for the skill! The note on the 2nd quest mentions getting a nonweapon skill "If you have all 10 basic powers" Doesn't this fact change the "accepted wisdom" of taking a power here? After all you can get powers for XP at The Grey Circle -- but skills can only be bought with AT. XP can be had through Grinding and AT can't... So we should change the "optimal path" to include making sure you have all 10 powers before you complete this quest.--Hastifer 15:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't change the optimal build for an AG character - because with the addition of Bentlimb wood, you can get all of the non-weapon skills for free in game. *non-weapon skills are: **Arcana - you should start with this one **Archery - buy it for 50 gold in Trithik **Diplomacy - you should start with this one **Horsemanship - free in Saarngard Isle **Lore - free in Bentlimb woods **Seamanship - free in Port Hallik **Thievery - you should start with this one **Woodsmanship - costs 128 general XP in Trithik Note that unarmed is one of the 'weapon skills' for this purpose and you can't get it from Murk 2 (I think - not tested, but it really doesn't matter) so... spending the extra 6,144 XP to get a 6th skill from the Grey College isn't an effective way to get an extra 'free' skill. Note though, that this murk method used to be the better way (vs. spending 2 AT at the Collective) of getting Lore. Joddelle 15:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, so my suggestion would be more appropriate if, say, someone (not me... a friend... ahem) forgot to get Arcana on startup... ? Dang forgetful... ermmm... friends... --Hastifer 18:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Gaining a Nonweapon Skill by having all powers already This doesn't necessarily always work -- I got 256 xp 2 times in a row so far. Going to go through more tests but suspect this is hard-coded and not random. Character had 10 standard Powers and the following Skills: * Archery * Diplomacy * Horsemanship * Lore * Seamanship * Thievery * Unarmed Combat * Weaponry ** Bashing ** Hacking ** Polearms ** Staves ** Slashing ** Stabbing * Woodsmanship According to the formula I should have gained Arcana. It is possible that (a) GM has tweaked the scenario or (b) I hit some kind of hard limit that was unknown before.--Hastifer 15:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, upon reviewing the final rewards, I realize that the 256 is regardless of whether you get a power or skill -- which in turn means that you get nada if you have some unknown threshold of skills. Curse the day I bought all those Weapons skills! :--Hastifer 18:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::From an email from the GM: ::Hi, thanks for the report. That section grants 1 of the 10 basic powers, or 1 of the 10 basic skills (if a player has all 10 basic powers), but there was a bug as it was not granting a skill if the character had 10 or more skills (it shouldn't have been including the weaponry subskills, but was). I've corrected the issue, and it will now function as it should. ::Joddelle 18:44, September 29, 2009 (UTC)